


We will leave you high and dry

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alien patrick, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Human Pete, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Alien patrick





	1. Chapter 1

Pete didn't expect when he saw the crash that there was going to be someone inside. He pulled them out of the wreckage and was blown away by their beauty,

They looked like any other human but their skin was more whitish than normal and he swore it looked metallic, but smooth and soft. They also had reddish blonde hair, a pretty short yet strangely curvy body that was covered by an all black suit that looked like a mix of those superhero costumea and armour, he also had yet to see their eyes. Pete was entranced by them. 

He carefully picked them up bridal style and securely held them in his arms, he didn't have to walk far to get to his house and went in through the back way to avoid unwanted questions. He set the person on the settee and pulled a blanket over them. Pete was still freaked out about the whole thing. And it only gotten worse when they opened their eyes and locked them with Pete's,

And all of a sudden he was on the floor with the being straddling his waist, he stared into bright blue eyes and was mesmerized, their eyes were sparkling and just so strange, he couldn't stop the hand that moved up their thigh and rested on their elbow,

They looked at each other for a moment before the person leant down to kiss Pete's lips and holy fuck were they soft. Before pete had chance to respond they pulled off and spoke to pete,

“Who are you!?” They demanded and grabbed Pete's shirt in their fists,

“Im pete. I pulled you out of the wreckage” he said and they looked down at pete,

“Where am i?” He asked,

“My house”

They looked at pete for a second before standing up and looking around, pete stood up after and just watched the strange being,

“So who are you?” He asked and they looked at him,

“I am patrixarinn of Dralvera” he said and pete just looked at him,

“I will just called you patrick” he mumbled and patrick walked towards him,

“You helped me pete of house. I must replay you” he said and pete just shrugged,

“You don't have to” he said,

“But i insist” Patrick said and pete watched as his armour vanished off his body and left him in nothing but a long black shirt. Pete's eyes widened as patrick stepped forward and pulled pete closer and kissed him, pete felt allured and kissed back completely forgetting what was going on.

It wasn't until patrick moved Pete's hand to go in between his thighs did pete pull back,

“What are you doing?” He asked and patrick looked at him with sparkling eyes,

“This is what we do when someone saves us. You saved me and now i choose you to be my life mate” he said and Pete's eyes widened,

“W..what?”

“My people prove their worthiness so they can get a mate, you saved me and proved your worthiness. We mate and i bare your children” he said and pete took a step back,

“Your people are strange” he mumbled and pete smiled,

“We are a race of males where only a select few can bare offspring. Sometimes we go for the strongest to father our offspring” patrick said and pete nodded,

“So im guessing your not going to stop doing whatever” he said and patrick shook his head,

“Lets take it slow first” pete said and Patrick tiled his head in confusion,

“I mean get to know each other. Let you grow accustomed to this new world” he said and Patrick nodded looking up at pete,

“That i can do Pete of house” he said and pete chuckled. He couldn't wait to get to know this alien a little more. will leave you high and dry


	2. Chapter 2

Pete looked up at the alien straddling his waist and smiled, his hands were on Patricks waist and he moved his hand up Patricks arm to his face and lifted himself up to kiss the alien,

They had been together for at least two months and patrick was still trying to thank pete for saving him. Just this time pete was letting him. Patrick moved petes hands down to his thighs and leant down to kiss his lips. They were both naked and pete found out that patrick has both reproductive systems and everything else.

He was told by the alien that he couldn't actually get it up, but patrick actually said he is unable to get anyone with child. Pete found out the other part when he got patrick aroused but there was no movement. Lol.

Patrick lifted himself up and lined pete up with his cunt and sank down on him. Pete groaned and pulled patrick down to lay against him. He started moving his hips and thrusting in and put of patrick and the alien started whimpering and moaning. He dug his nails into petes shoulders and bit his lip, moving his hips along with pete.

Pete ended up flipping them over and pulling Patricks legs up so he had better access and started pounding into the alien. Patrick screamed and moved his legs up further to wrap around petes waist and pull him in deeper,

They were both so close an patrick was so tight around him. He rammed into the alien a few times before he came which brought patrick over the edge and he whimpered as he came on petes dick with a cry of the humans name and he fell back against the bed passed out. Pete got worried and checked patrick over, the alien seemed fine and only asleep, probably a thing he did after 'mating'.

He pulled patrick closer to him and cuddled the alien close, he felt smaller hands on his own and patrick moved them down to rest on his stomach.

"Nine weeks" he said and fell limp against pete,

And literally not even nine months later patrick went into labour an pete was panicking because he couldn't take patrick to the hospital, but patrick told him to be quiet and took himself into their bathroom and locked himself in there for hours. 

Pete was stood outside pacing and worrying about his alien and their child, it was too quiet and he couldn't hear anything. He didn't even know if patrick was ok and it sent him over in panic,

But then the bathroom door unlocked and pete was there opening it to reveal a tired looking patrick holding a small child with nothing covering it. Patrick was only wearing a large shirt and he fell into petes embrace and smiled weakly, pete looked down at the baby in his arms and felt the tears come because he was a father.

The baby had petes dark hair and Patricks glowing pale skin and unnatural blue eyes, patrick told pete that he would have to go back to his own planet when their son was older and pete nodded, accepting that he would have to go to an alien planet.

Patrick placed the baby in petes arms and collapsed onto the settee exhausted as anything. Pete was quick to dress the baby and change them, wrapping them up in a blanket and rocking them back and fourth. Patrick watched with a smile on his face and pete looked up at him,

"What do we call him?" He asked and patrick thought about it,

"Darwin" he said and pete chuckled,

"I was expecting an alien name" he said and watched patrick flop back and let out a breathy laugh,

"You are still the most normal out of us all" he said and pete agreed.

Darwin grew up faster than expected or was it just time going faster now pete had something to do? Their little boy was already two years old and an actually mini pete, you could not tell of his alien DNA from patrick because he has glowing white skin like him and the same bright blue eyes that didn't look real. He got everything else off of pete.

"When we go back to my planet I do warn you" he said as he dressed Darwin  in a onesie,

"What?" He asked and patrick looked at him,

"No one there has dark hair and eyes" he said and stepped towards pete and fluffed his hair,

"Or tanned skin" he added and ran his hands over petes tattooed arms,

"I'll stick out like a sore thumb then, an Darwin" he said and patrick smiled,

"They won't go hear without permission. You are the mate of their royalty" patrick said and petes eyes widened,

"You are a prince?" He asked and patrick gave him a look,

"If that's what you call them on earth then yes I am what you call a prince" he said and pete moved his head forward to kiss patrick and smile,

"What does that make me?" He asked,

"My life parter" patrick said an Darwin called him and he turned around and bent down to pick up the toddler,

"And Darwin is my heir" he said and kissed the infants cheek. Darwin squealed and squashed his face against Patricks and pete smiled,

"I have a little royal family" pete smiled and wrapped arms around patrick as kissed darwins cheek, the little boy running his hands over petes beard and shouting,

"My little alien family" pete smiled and kissed patrick softly.


End file.
